


Sex Education

by CampbellB1994



Series: The Campbell One Shots [12]
Category: Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Bill helps him learn, Campbell wasn't taught much, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Innocence, M/M, Sex Education, Teaching, Wrote this whilst Hungover, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: AU of Campbell and Bill's first time.Campbell's education of sex was not the best, he was taught about heterosexual relationships so when him and Bill's relationship intensifies he is confused about how things could work.
Relationships: Campbell Bain/William Masters
Series: The Campbell One Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838974
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	Sex Education

“Bill.” Campbell whispers, moving back onto his knees to look up at the man and breaking the kiss. “Are you okay?” Bill asks, brushing a thumb over the boy’s cheek. “I don’t know. This can’t work?” Bill looks a little concerned, flicking his eyes between both of the boy’s wide ones. “Do you want to stop?” Bill shuffles back making sure he wasn’t freaking out Campbell. “No but I don’t understand. There’s nowhere to put it.” He motions down to Bill’s crotch. “Campbell.” Bill sighs with a small smile, sliding his hand down to the boy’s shoulder. “Did you never learn about all this?” Bill asks, watching Campbell’s reactions carefully. “Well yeah but it was all about a man and a woman not two men. Perhaps that's why they told me it was wrong because we don’t ‘fit together like a husband and wife do.” Campbell explains, moving off into his own train of thought. Bill brings the boy back with a gentle squeeze to his shoulder. “Two men can ‘fit together’. We just do it in a different way.” Bill says, using similar terms to avoid Campbell getting confused. “But it doesn’t work?” Campbell says again, shuffling to sit cross legged. Bill thinks for a moment before getting up and searching for a book on his bookshelf. “Okay let me show you.” Bill flicks through the book to a page of the male reproductive system. He notices that Campbell looks a little uncomfortable. “It’s okay, it’s just our bodies.” Bill comforts starting to point to parts of the body and explaining it. 

“Wait I thought this was to stop babies. Why do we need one?” Campbell looks to see Bill taking out a condom and a bottle of something he couldn’t recognise. “They are also used to stop STD’s and it can make things a bit easier the first time.” Bill explains carefully. “Do you feel comfortable?” Campbell nods, bringing his knees to his chest to watch as Bill removes his slacks and pulling down his boxers. He opens the packet showing Campbell which way it went round before rolling it onto himself. “Does it just stay on?” Campbell asks, leaning forward a little. “Yes but that’s why you make sure it’s the right size.” Bill chuckles gently, stroking down the boy’s leg. “What now?” Campbell asks, looking over to the open book on the table. “We can stop and go back to kissing or just watch the telly or we can keep going. It’s up to you.” Bill gives Campbell the choice. “Wait that goes in there.” Campbell asks, rather shocked when he realises. “Well just like with a man and a woman it might hurt a bit at first but then it after it feels nice. Remember I said about the prostate.” Bill slides his finger to point to it on the diagram. “I want to keep going.” Campbell turns looking Bill in the eyes. “Let’s keep going.” Bill nods gently watching as Campbell shakily takes off his jeans and is left in his briefs. “Will you stop if I don’t want to do it anymore?” Campbell asks, fingers toying with the elastic of his underwear. “Of course I will, right away.” Bill reassures. 

Campbell was laid down with his knees bent and hips curled upwards slightly. “Right I’m going to use my fingers first, open you up gently. Remember to tap my knee if you want to stop but can’t talk.” Bill adds, knowing that this could be rather overwhelming and overstimulating for the boy. “Talk me through it. Please.” Campbell practically whispers watching as Bill pours some lube onto his fingers. “Okay, try to relax. I'm putting the first in now.” Campbell bends his toes, making a small groaning noise as he clenches his muscles. Bill moves his free hand to stroke the boy’s hair. “Try to relax. It’ll make it easier.” Campbell nods, face scrunched up. “You are okay, relax I’ve got you.” Bill soothes, sliding a second in whilst he had Campbell distracted. “Ahh.” Campbell closes his eyes, head threatening to fall back. “Good or bad?” Bill asks, trying to gage whether he can push the third in. “Just a little sore.” He says through gritted teeth. “Alright, you are doing so good.” Bill praises, scissoring a few times before pushing the third finger in. “Oh god.” Campbell groans head now dangling over the arm of the sofa. “Alright. I’ve got you.” Bill smiles, kissing at the boy’s chest. “I’m here.” Bill pushes in a little further watching at how Campbell’s knees became shaky. “Oh that’s good.” He moans, feeling a ripple of pleasure through him. “Why’d you do that?” Campbell complains when Bill pulls his fingers out. “I’m just going to put some of this on.” Bill says, pouring some lube onto his hand before moving it up and down his length. “And then if you are comfortable. We will try this way.”

“Woah woah woah!” Campbell squeezes Bill’s hands, his hips lifting off the sofa as he cums. The boy falls back onto the soft surface again, Bill still inside him. “Oh wow.” Campbell whimpers, over stimulated and sensitive as Bill continues to move in him. “I don’t.” Campbell starts before he becomes slack-jawed. Bill slows looking down at Campbell. “Can you tell me what you were saying?” Bill asks, stroking a thumb over Campbell’s cheek as he shakes his head. “Would you like to stop?” Bill asks in which the boy responds by nodding his head. Bill nods understanding and pulls out of the boy, pulling off the condom and tying it before throwing it in the bin. “I’m sorry.” Campbell cries, curling up within himself. “It’s okay, I’m not mad at all.” Bill says quickly to hold the boy in his arms. “It felt too much.” Campbell explains, moving a finger down to the white liquid on his chest. “I want to get this off.” He asks in a rather fragile state. “Of course, let’s run you a bath.” Bill says grabbing the boy’s hand as he stands and walks to the bathroom. “Did you like it before it felt too much?” Bill asks, hoping that Campbell had felt comfortable. “It felt strange but good.” Campbell explains, sitting on the toilet seat as he watches Bill prep the bath. “I think I’d like to do it again maybe.” He says shyly. 


End file.
